Untitled
by The Becca
Summary: Legolas has been captured by some Men and is now a slave. Nathanial wants to help the Elf out, but will Legolas let him(I'm not good at summaries but please R&R)
1. Chapter One

A/N Hey! This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic and also the first fanfic that I've posted up here. I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me if I can impove anything! And if anyone has any ideas for a title, I'm open for ideas!

'elvin'

'_thoughts_'

"regular talking"

* * *

Chapter One

Legolas struggled while he was being led somewhere by three Men. He did not where, because he was blindfolded. When the Men had blindfolded him they were in a long hallway that was in a big house. The blonde elf tried to get out of the Men's grasps, but he was weary from trying to outrun them before he was finally captured. He was startled when he was slapped across the face, hard. "Stop struggling, you stupid Elf," a gruff voice ordered angrily. "We are entering Lord Collin's halls, so you better behave," the Man continued.

'Curse this "Lord" Collin!' the young Elf murmured in elvish and was rewarded with another slap to the face. "Do not speak that foul language here," the same Man hissed into his ear then pushed the elf forward roughly. "Now keep still, and be quiet. You're just making it worse, struggling and speaking your silly elvish," he ordered.

Legolas felt his arms being grabbed again and he was led forward. "_I'll cooperate now,_" he thought to himself, but kept his head held high, "_but only because I can not do much without weapons or with this smelly cloth covering my eyes. I will wait for the right moment._" He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a door being opened. The room they walked into was very noisy, but as they walked further in everyone got quiet. With his elvish hearing, though, the blonde could hear quiet whispering.

"My Lord," the man that had slapped Legolas before said grandly. "We bring you a rare gift. An Elf, my Lord, of exceptional beauty. He is a feisty one, mind you, but that can be solved. We found him on our back home."

Legolas heard someone walking towards him and froze when he felt a rough finger brush his pale cheek then move to his lips. "Very nice, Gerald," a deep voice said from in front of him. The Elf snapped out of his stupor and bit the Man's finger. He heard the man let out a startled yelp and then he was slapped across the face again. Only it was much harder this time than before. The Men holding his arms let go of him and he fell to the hard floor.

He landed on his arm and hurt, but he knew it was not broken so he stood up quickly. While taking off the blindfold he ran towards the door he thought they had come through. Strong Men tackled the nimble Elf, trying to catch him. They blocked the doorways and surrounded him. The young blonde held his breath, knowing that he was defeated.

* * *

Nathanial walked down though the long halls outside his chamber door, whistling a made up tune. He brushed back his shoulder length, ginger hair with his fingers and pulled it into a ponytail. Some of the shorter strands fell out of the elastic and into his bright hazel eyes. When he reached his destination he sighed. '_I wish father didn't make me sit in his hall everyday_," he thought to himself bitterly. '_It's boring and I don't see why I have to be there_." He opened the door slowly and instantly noticed that the hall was almost completely quiet. 

He saw his father standing in front of a person with blonde hair, but could not make out whom. As he sat down in his chair, which was slightly smaller than his father's, his father slapped the blonde person. '_Ouch_,' he thought. He watched as the blonde stood up and removed a blindfold. He gasped quietly when he noticed the pointed ears. '_An elf,_" he thought in amazement.

The whole hall was in chaos. Men were blocking the doorways while others surrounded the Elf. The women who were in the room were screaming in terror and running around uselessly. Nathanial chuckled quietly at how stupid everyone was being. It was just one Elf, against a whole room of Men. The Elf did not stand a chance. He studied the Elf that was surrounded by almost twenty Men.

He quickly realized it was male. The Elf had long blond hair that was braided in a few spots. He was wearing dark, knee high boots, dark pants and a green tunic. At the moment he was standing in a defensive position, his deep green eyes blazing. That was when the young human noticed the bruises marking his pale face.

"Enough!" Lord Collin yelled. Nathanial jumped from surprise. "Seize this creature and have him punished. He will learn not to disobey me," the russet haired man said angrily. His son winced, knowing what would happen to the Elf. He bit his lip, thinking for a moment. He really did not want this being to go through such torture. It was cruel, and he hated that his father treated other living things in such a way.

"Father," he called out uncertainly. His father looked at him, slightly annoying. The red head stood up walked over to him. "Father, I was wondering if maybe I could have the Elf. You are always telling me that I need a slave. It could be like a late birthday present." He looked into his father's thoughtful brown eyes.

It looked like the Man was about to say no when he smiled slowly. "Yes," he said slowly. Nathanial looked at him skeptically. The Man smiled down at his son and placed both hands on his slim shoulders. "This is a grand idea, my son! You are finally becoming a man! Go," he said excitedly, "go to your quarters and I'll see to it that your new slave is brought to your room. After I get him ready that is."

"Father, what do you by that? I believe that if I am to make this creature obey me I must be the one to straighten him out," he said as roughly as he could, wincing slightly when he called the Elf a creature.

The Man only smiled more widely. "Don't worry, my boy. You will get your fun, I only wish to speak with him," he promised.

Nathanial sighed quietly but smiled back. "Alright, I will be waiting in my chambers," he said and glanced at the Elf before leaving. He winced when he noticed the emerald eyes were looking at him with anger and disgust.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Legolas continued to struggle as he was led out of the Collin's hall and into the hallway. He could not believe it. Those humans were talking of him as if he were property. He hated the ways some humans had. He struggled as he the humans pushed him into a small, dimly lit room. That young human had called him a slave, he would not have that. He was a prince of Mirkwood; he would not be kept as a slave.

The big brown haired human grabbed the elf by his slim shoulders and got right up into his face. "Now you listen here, Elf," he said sternly. "My son is going to be your master. You had better not hurt him. I swear, if you touch even one hair on his head, you will regret it for the rest of your life pathetic life," he growled.

'We'll see about that, you stupid human,' he whispered. The human's eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on the Elf's shoulders. "Do _not _speak in your horrible tongue while in my house, Elf," he hissed venomously. Legolas just glared. Collin made a motion with his hand and the two other humans in the room quickly bound the Elf's wrist and slipped a looped rope around his neck. "He's ready, bring him to Nathanial's chambers." One of the men pulled on the rope around the Elf's neck forcefully. "Remember Elf, hurt him and I will hurt you," Collin warned before the three left the room.

Legolas was pulled down the hall like a dog on a leash. A stubborn dog, but like one nonetheless. He pulled on the rope tiredly, feeling fatigue creep up on him. He sighed mentally. '_I will escape soon_," he thought to himself. '_When the time is right_." They stopped in front of a door and one of the Men knocked on it loudly a couple of times.

"Enter," a muffled voice called out. The Man that had knocked opened the door and pulled the blonde Elf behind him. Legolas studied the young red headed human with distaste. He was sitting in an overstuffed chair reading a book. When the three people walked in he looked up and placed his book on an end table. He did not look much older than sixteen. "Thank you, Hector, Tom," he said hesitantly and took the rope from the Man's hand. "I can take it from here, good-bye." The men responded with grunts and then left the room, closing the door on the way out.

The boy looked up at Legolas tentatively. "My name is Nathanial, what is yours?" he asked. The Elf just stared. The red head bit his lip. "Can you understand me?" He was answered with a glare. He sighed and gently traced the ugly bruises on the other's pale face. Legolas jerked away angrily. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said defensively.

He looked down at the rope in his hand then back up at the Elf. "Do you want to take a bath?" he asked. Legolas gave him a confused look. "I was just asking. You're covered in dirt, it can't be pleasant." The blonde nodded slowly and Nathanial smiled a little before leading him into the bathroom.

Legolas got an uncomfortable feeling when the red head started filling the tub with hot water. When he was done he set some fluffy green towels beside the tub. "I'll be right back," he said quietly and left the bathroom. The blonde looked around the spacious bathroom. The bathtub was huge and was built in the floor. The floor was made of alabaster stone and covered with a few fluffy dark green rugs. There was also the toilet and the sink, which were made of alabaster also and had mithril faucets and the like. The big window was tinted so that you could look outside but not inside.

When Nathanial came back in the room he was carrying a pair of dark pants and a brown t-shirt. "Here, you can wear these," he handed the clothes to Legolas. "I'll have your clothes washed, although you can't wear them. I won't have them thrown away though, if that'll make you happy." He looked up at the elf and he nodded in response. He removed the ropes around the Elf's wrists and neck. "Okay, well I'll be in the room. Just come out when you're done." He was about to leave when he turned around. "You will be accompanying me to dinner, alright?" He left without waiting for an answer.

Legolas sighed. He undressed and slipped into the hot bath. He grabbed some soap and started cleaning off the sweat and dirt. '_Nathanial doesn't seem too bad. But I can't trust him completely yet. He could just be tricking me. And I still have to find a way out of here_." He finished washing himself, dried off, and got dressed.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N Sorry it took so long to update! Enjoy!

_Glorfindel34: Thank you!_

_Luthien Oronar: Thanx!You'll find out howLegolas got captured later, I promise._

* * *

Chapter Three

Legolas sighed angrily and pulled on the rope around his neck. The human had told him to wear it, promising he could take it off after dinner. He had refused at first, but finally complied when he figured he would have to anyway. Besides, the young human had seemed reluctant about it, too. So maybe he was not so bad after all?

The room they were eating in was the same one he was first brought into at first, but it had one big long table and a few smaller ones surrounding it for everyone to eat. He wondered if they might have been there before and he just had not noticed, because it seemed kind of stupid to move them in just to eat. He looked up at Nathanial who was listening to an old man's slow ranting.

Nathanial sighed as the man continued talking about the fact that orcs are smelly and should not be allowed into their town. He wanted so bad to say that orcs were not allowed in town anyway, but refrained himself because he knew the man would not listen anyhow. The man had just started explaining orcs' bad manners when a high pitched squeal erupted behind Nathanial. "Oh Natie Watie!" He cringed inwardly at the annoying voice.

A blonde girl flopped down on his lap and began to kiss his neck and face. "Hey Cassandra," he said in a strained voice and gently pried her off. "How are you doing this evening?"

"Oh, I'm just wonderful!" she replied happily and then her short attention span moved to the elf who was sitting beside Nathanial's chair. She squealed. "Is this your elf? He's so pretty!"

She proceeded to touch Legolas' face but Nathanial grabbed her wrist gently but firmly. "I don't think you should touch him, Cassandra," he said.

She pouted annoyingly. "Why not?"

"Because…he snaps. Yeah, that's right. He snaps at you if you touch him, very dangerous," he made up. He looked Legolas in the eye before saying. He touched the blonde elf's cheek gently and to his relief he bared his teeth slightly. "See what I mean. You should leave now, in case he gets out of control. I may not be able to keep him from attacking you."

The blonde sighed dramatically before kissing him hard on the lips. "You're right, Natie. I'll see you later!" She skipped off to another table.

Nathanial sighed and looked down at Legolas. He smiled gently. "Thank you. That was my girlfriend. Not by choice, I should add. My father set her up with me because her father is rich and stuff. I don't really like her, she's annoying. I bet you could tell that though," he said and was happy to that the elf was smiling. "Do you want some bread and meat or something?" Legolas nodded. "Here, take as much as you want."

When they were done eating Nathanial led Legolas back to his room. As promised, he removed the rope from around his neck. Nathanial flopped onto a chair and closed his eyes. "It's been a long day, hasn't it blondie?" He cracked open an eye to see the elf's reaction. One of his eyebrows was raised in a questioning manner. "You don't like the 'blondie'?" Legolas shook his head. "Alright, then. Tell me what your real name is."

"Legolas," he replied quietly, almost too quietly for Nathanial to hear.

"Legolas? That's a nice name," he complimented. He sighed quietly and looked at the elf seriously. "Look, I want to help you. I don't think I can get you free, at least not yet. My father would definitely go after you if you escaped, and that would not be good. And he wouldn't let me free you, and I can't free you because even though he 'gave' you to me, you're still his property."

Legolas' green eyes blazed. "I am no one's property," he hissed.

"Believe what you want to believe, Legolas. But the dirty truth is that you are a slave now, and there's nothing you can do about it right now. If you let me, I will help find a way to get out of here, but I'm not promising that it will work," he said evenly.

The blonde studied the human for a moment. "You will honestly help me escape? This is no trick?"

"I swear… on my mother's grave, I will do my best to free you," he replied quietly, barely concealed grief at mentioning his mother showed in his eyes. Legolas nodded, wondering whether or not he would ask about the mother's death later. "There is a cot, in the corner, which you can sleep in," he pointed to a corner near the window. "Do you want to sleep in those clothes?" he asked.

"They will do," he replied. "Alright, I'm going to go change in the bathroom. I'll be right back," Nathanial said after getting some clothes out of his dresser.

Legolas slowly walked over to the cot and curled under the covers. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend like he was home in his bed in the room he was used to. It worked until he heard the bathroom door open and the human walked over to his bed. Legolas curled up even more. A few minutes later he heard Nathanial say a tired, "G'night 'Las." He smiled slightly at the nickname before saying "Good night," back softly.

* * *

R&R!(pretty please :D)


	4. Chapter Four

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, I've had a bad week. But here's the next chapter!

Oh, and before I forget, this is before the Fellowship. I'm not really sure how the timeline works, but it's sometime before then.

_elfgirl: Thanks!_

_Luthien and Tari Oronar: lol she does doesn't she?_

* * *

Chapter Four 

Nathanial rolled around in bed restlessly. He cracked an eye open to look out the window. '_Still dark_,' he thought darkly. Sighing, he crawled out of the warm bed onto the cold floor and walked to the bathroom quickly. When he was done with his business he headed for his bed tiredly. He stopped dead in his tracks when he passed Legolas' bed. The elf's green eyes were half lidded and staring off dully.

_He stumbled over to the woman's limp body. Letting out a sob he turned her over and flinched at her lifeless green eyes. _

"No," Nathanial whispered. He knelt beside the Elf and started shaking him. "Legolas! Legolas! You have to wake up, come on!" he whispered harshly. When the blonde did not stir he shook him harder, intent on making the other wake up, even though he doubted he would. "Legolas!" he said loudly. He jumped back and let out a startled cry when the Elf unexpectedly shot up.

'What?' Legolas said, still half asleep and annoyed at being awaken. He looked around confused for a minute before he remembered where he was and caught eye of the scared looking human. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Your," he hesitated. "Your eyes were open. Y-you looked like you were… like you were dead," he stuttered.

Legolas nodded. "I'm sorry, I should have told you. Elves sleep with their eyes open." Nathanial nodded but he still looked a little shaken up. The Elf studied him with concern. "Are you going to be alright?" He nodded uncertainly. "Come here," he said quietly. After a moment the red head slowly crawled into the cot next to the Elf. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you," he whispered.

"It's alright, it just r-" he hesitated a second. "It just scared me," he murmured back. "Elves are very interesting beings. Sleeping with your eyes open," he said.

Legolas smiled. "We can also walk on snow, you know. It comes in handy. We can also travel long distances quickly without needing too much rest," he started.

Nathanial looked at him curiously. "If that's so, then how come you got captured by those men? You should've been able to outrun them, right?"

Legolas glared slightly. "They caught me off guard. Plus, I was tired from my trip," he defended. "I had to ride a long way."

"Where were you traveling?" he asked curiously.

"Imladris."

"Imla… what?" Nathanial asked, never hearing that before.

"You might know it as Rivendell," he explained.

The human's hazel eyes brightened. "Rivendell? I've heard of that place. It's supposed to be very beautiful, I here."

Legolas nodded. "It is," he paused in thought and looked at Nathanial. "I was supposed to arrive there yesterday. When I don't get there later this afternoon, they will get worried. After awhile they will come looking for me."

The red head bit his lip and looked down. "Will they hurt my father or the people that live here if they find out you are here?"

"If you do not let me go freely, they will do whatever they can to get to me," he said.

Nathanial sighed. "When that time comes I'll think about it. Can you tell me more about your family? Where do live?" He cringed inwardly, angry that he would say something like that when it could upset the Elf. "But if you don't want to, you don't have to," he added quickly.

Legolas smiled faintly. "I live in Mirkwood. We live in the caves because it has become too dangerous with all the spiders lurking about to live among the trees. It's not as bad as some may think though. My father is a very kind man, to his children anyway. He is very strict, and some people believe he is cruel because of that. I have an older brother, his name is Cer. He is almost twice my age, but we're close nevertheless."

"How old _are _you?" he interrupted.

"634," the blonde answered.

Nathanial's eyes widened. "Umm…you look good."

He laughed lightly. "If I were a Man I would be like an 18 year old."

"Oh," he said understandingly.

"And then there's my sister, Timiowien. She is younger than I am, but she acts older. She is very beautiful, too. I don't remember my mother much, but my father says she is the mirror image of her," he started before Nathanial interrupted again.

"What happened to your mother?" he asked quietly.

"The Sea called her," (A/N I'm not sure if this is true or if my explainingof the Sea Calling is correct, but oh well)he said, but when he saw the human's confused look he explained. "There comes a day in most Elves' lives when the Sea calls them to the Undying Lands. Then they sail away into the Sea. My father took it hard, but my mother left him with us, my brother, sister, and me, so he was happy," he paused before asking a question softly. "What happened to your mother?"

Nathanial looked down immediately. "She was killed by Elves," he said almost inaudibly. "My father blames the Elves. That is why he hates you and allowed the others to give you to him. Many others blame your people as well. But I don't, I know it was my father's fault, he's the one that provoked the Elves in the first place," he said all this quietly and quickly. Legolas had to listen intently to understand it all.

"I'm very sorry, Nathanial," he said quietly and placed a comforting arm around the human's shoulders.

"It's alright," he smiled a small smile. "It happened a long time ago. Let's change the subject anyway, though."

Legolas nodded. "You should go to sleep. It's late, and you must be tired." Nathanial agreed and they both went to their own beds and went to sleep.

* * *

So what'd you think? I didn't really like it, it seems kinda rushed. But tell me what you think. ;-) And if anyone has thought of a good title, I'm still thinking about it. 

I got the names for Legolas' brother and sister at this site: www. lotruk. com


End file.
